watcher
by Ceciliayelrac
Summary: When Mulder and Scully go to a town in Wisconsin, they think they have a pretty clear view of what's going on. But that changes very fast. (None of the characters in this story are based on real people)


Disclaimer: I do not own X-files or any of the characters in it. Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a case in Wisconsin, but what Mulder originally thought the problem was becomes a lot more complicated. Rating: PG (A few mild scary moments, nothing big.) Author's note: This is my first story on fanfiction.net or anywhere really.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9:30 p.m. Tuesday - High School  
  
Tina and Riley, two teenage girls, walked out of the High School arguing. They were yelling at each other when they walked. As they paced the cemetery, Riley started walking faster to get away from Tina. She was a good 15 feet away when Tina yelled that they were through being friends and that I wish you would just leave me alone forever. And she started walking in the other direction. Then suddenly she heard a scream from Riley. Tina turned around and saw Riley lying on the pavement, blood flowing from her neck.  
  
10:00 a.m. Wednesday- X-files office  
  
Agent Dana Scully was sitting in her respective spot in Mulder's office. Thinking of why she didn't have a desk of her own in this sorry excuse for an office. This was where all the 'FBI's most unwanted' were thrown when there was nowhere else they could hide them, so why was she still here? She did go in to the FBI to help people and make a difference and yet she was stuck down here in 'Spooky' Mulder's office will upstairs there were people doing real work but also labeling her the new 'Mrs. Spooky'. Sure, she had been down here for 7 years but do they really have to fall to High School level with the name-calling. You would think they would be a little more sophisticated if they were working for the FBI- in an office that had a window that light actually came through. That has to count for something. But she also stayed down here because her partner, Agent Fox Mulder, would probably get himself killed if she left the division. He'd go to a bar, get all worked up, then go off chasing aliens with a flashlight thinking it was his gun- not that he would ever do that but it was hard not to imagine it. He has done some pretty crazy things before. Like save me from the grasp of the conspiracy he thinks is still going on- in Antarctica, or saving my life countless times. Not to mention the fact that he found the cure for my cancer and almost died getting it. No, I owe him too much to leave now, right when I'm also starting to believe in the conspiracy myself. Just then, Mulder walked into the room. I didn't realize that my feet were on his desk until it was to late. This is something I rarely ever do in the office because it would look really unprofessional if a superior agent (like A.D. Skinner) walked in and thought I was lounging around. It might give the X-Files an even worse reputation then it already has- people would think that we were lounging around down there and wasting the FBI's money (which most of the time we actually are) and then they would try to close us down for one more out of several times. And we would have to fight to get it up and running again.  
  
"Lounging on the job, Scully? You know what Skinner will say about that!" Mulder said to me sarcastically. He had the wide Mulder grin you always see when he is joking around- which is almost all the time we aren't talking about the supernatural. So this makes this grin a not to often occurrence. "I wouldn't be talking, spooky, have you seen what you have done to the ceiling by throwing pencils all day? I'm surprised Skinner even lets you step into this office, with all the damage you have caused." I shot back to take that grin off his face. But it's replaced by a look of fake hurt.  
  
"That hurts." And then his face got serious. He probably had another case about alien abduction, Vampires, Devils, or something else that he wanted to go check out. "Okay, know to business. A.D. Skinner just gave me this case about 10 minutes ago. And we have to leave today." "Where are we leaving to?" I said because if I didn't ask now, when he wasn't busy telling me about the case, I wouldn't know until we got there- if we were driving. "Sauk Prairie, Wisconsin. About 20 minutes north-west of the capitol- Madison." "And what's the case?" "I'll tell you on the way, I already got two tickets for our plane to Madison, we'll drive the rest of the way there. We leave at 2:00. So go home and get ready cause we could be there for a while." He grinned- this was going to be a nightmare.  
  
2:15- on the plane to Wisconsin  
  
"So, Mulder, what is this case? You still haven't told me?" I said to Mulder who was sitting next to me on the plane. It was a 6-hour flight there so I had a lot of time to think it through. " There was a supposed dog attack against a 15 year old girl, Riley Spodermin. She was killed on the spot." Mulder said. "What about that made Skinner want to give you this case, it doesn't exactly sound like an X-File?" "Let me finish!" said Mulder " There was another girl with her at the time. She survived. She did not get attacked, and did not hear the animal come. And it was instant. She looked away for a second, heard her friend scream and looked back and she was dead with blood pouring out of wounds that looked like it came from a dog. So far the girl looks like she had nothing to do with it." "I hear a 'but' coming on." I say knowingly. "But the friend, Tina Wineburg, has had 2 other people die when her back was turned-All by different things. And all of the causes of death were supposedly the victims worst fears." He says. "They don't have anything connecting them together, except Tina Wineburg. The victims worst fear is what killed them, and the fact that she was mad with all but one of them right before they died."  
  
  
  
Sauk Prairie, Wisconsin- hotel room- 11:45p.m. -  
  
  
  
I knocked on Mulder's door, knowing he was awake. He never actually sleeps until about to 3:00 a.m. in the morning then he has to be up at 7:00. Not very healthy from a doctor's point of view. He opened the door slowly. "You know you really should be sleeping at this time of night." "What about you, Dr. Scully? Have my bad habits rubbed off on you? Don't tell Bill Jr. he'll kill me." Mulder says-overly dramatic. "I've already talked to Bill about that. He may give you death threats but that's all they'll be-threats." "Good. You came over here just in time I was going to go over to your room. I got the files from the first victim of the attacks. It was Tina Wineburg's 10th grade teacher. Her name was Sally Minder, 34, never married, lived in the Sauk City part of Sauk Prairie. She died of smallpox, which she was vaccinated for when she was a child. The even more bizarre part to this bizarre story is that she died in her classroom in front of the whole class. She was fine all day, but the moment before she died she grew all the symptoms of smallpox. There were two teens in that room with Miss. Minder when she died who were not vaccinated. They did not get smallpox, no one other then Miss. Minder did. They found no source for the disease, either." Mulder said. "How is that a connection to the Riley Spodermin case?" I ask even though I knew he wasn't done. "Tina Wineburg was very upset with Miss. Minder because she got a suspension that she says she didn't deserve. And Miss. Minder's worst fear was to get an incurable disease-like smallpox." "Still, Mulder, you're jumping to a conclusion here. Yeah sure, the smallpox part is a little unbelievable but the rest could easily happen. Dog attacks are quite normal and they do sometimes kill humans. But you still haven't told me about the 3rd case?" I say impatiently. "The 3rd case is a little less unbelievable. About 2 years ago, Tina Wineburg and a best friend named Sally Danion, were walking the trails along the Wisconsin River. They were on the edge of a steep fall over the river when Sally slipped; she fell into the water. It wasn't that deep and she was at a reachable length when the current got her. Tina said it looked like someone was pushing her away from the shore. She drowned. They found her body 3 miles away from the place she went under." " That could have happened easily, too. So, I see no connection to this case except for Tina Wineburg. Do you see something I don't?" I ask, still puzzled. " Well, If you mean do I have a theory, you would be right. Have you noticed that all of these cases have happened when Tina turned 13? What I think is that Tina may be the victim of a poltergeist. Except that it's not doing harmless things like throwing things around the room. This poltergeist is killing anyone who makes Tina extremely angry or has become too close to her- like her best friend Sally Danion." " Mulder, the only thing connecting these cases together is Tina Wineburg. There is no evidence to support that Tina Wineburg herself did not kill those people. She could have easily set a dog on her friend Riley, and could have pushed Sally into the river. Tina Wineburg was the last person who saw Sally. She could have left out that they had an argument and was mad enough to kill her." I say skeptically, knowing Mulder would have a question to answer my question, and I would be in the same place were I started. "You're still not thinking of the teacher, Scully. How do you explain the Smallpox? That doesn't happen every day. That shouldn't happen at all." "Your right. But why are you jumping to the conclusion that this is a poltergeist. There is no evidence to suggest that poltergeists actually exist." "There is too evidence. Doctors and Psychologists have had scientific studies showing that there was abnormal brain activity during the teen years for some teens. These teens had things very unexplainable happen around them, like books flying off shelves and pictures falling from the wall simultaneously. In some reported cases these happenings were more violent. Like objects flying into people directly and people being pushed down stairs by unseen hands. It seems very possible that there is something following Tina Wineburg and killing every person who got Tina mad or happy enough." " Then tomorrow we will go see this Tina Wineburg."  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
